¿Quién se robó el corazón?
by Miu blruh blruh
Summary: Sucrette y su familia se mudan a Francia, donde en el instituto Sweet Amoris le tendrá un montón de sorpresas. Entre ellas ¿Qué pasaría si se encontrara con alguien que ha estado intentado olvidar por tres años?
1. El comienzo

_**Notas:**_

 _ ***Este es mi primer fic , espero que les guste**_

 _ ***Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ChinoMiko (Sólo Naomi me pertenece)**_

¿Quién se robó el corazón?

Capítulo 1 : " _El comienzo"_

En una pequeña y muy acogedora casa, donde la luz del alba penetraba por las ventanas. La joven de cabello castaño claro abría con lentitud sus ojos pardos, siendo interrumpida de su hermoso sueños por los rayos del sol. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero, aun así poco a poco fue despegándose de su cama. Salió de su habitación y se dispuso a entrar al baño, estando ya dentro sintió como abrían la puerta así sin preguntar.

- _¿Qué haces aquí? -_ Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño- _¿Mamá y papá no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?_

 _-Perdón Naomi_ -Respondió su mellizo, Kentin. Quien se dispuso a cepillar sus dientes aun medio atontado-

- _Debes preguntar... ¿Qué tal si hubiese estado desnuda?_

 _-Siempre nos hemos bañado juntos, no sé en qué te molesta que te vea ahora._

 _"¡Sinvergüenza!" Dijo en su mente la castaña, quien_ empuñó su mano y le daba golpecillos en el hombro del más alto. Ambos comenzaron a reír, el castaño con sólo ver que la más pequeña golpeaba demasiado despacio.

- _Bueno ya, debemos apresurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde el primer día de clases._ -Propuso Naomi para luego salir del baño-

Terminó de cambiarse en su habitación y luego salió y se encaminó hasta el comedor, donde se encontraban sus padres esperándolos para desayunar.

- _Sientate, ahora te serviré una tacita de té -_ La mujer de más o menos treinta y siete años se levantó rápidamente y volvió con una pequeña tetera- _¿Dónde está tu hermano?_

 _-Ya viene, mami -_ La castaña más joven sonrió-

 _-¿Estás nerviosa, Mimi?_ -Le preguntó su padre, leyendo el diario mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su café-

- _La verdad es que sí, papá -_ Dio también un sorbo a su té- _Pasé toda mi vida en Italia y de un día para otro tener que cambiar de ciudad..._

 _-Conocerás a gente muy amable en este lugar -_ Interrumpió su madre, mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba las manos de la castaña más joven- _Sólo mantente tranquila._

Naomi sonrió, la verdad es que le hacía mucha falta que alguien le diga eso. A los pocos minutos Kentin llegó corriendo al comedor, y se sentó mientras jadeaba cansado.

- _¡No andes corriendo! te puedes caer y hacer daño -_ Dijo su padre dejando el diario a un lado-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar al Instituto Sweet Amoris, Naomi y Kentin se dispusieron a entrar, ambos estaban nerviosos. Llegaron hasta el pasillo, donde se detuvieron para averiguar donde estaban sus salones.

- _Iré a hablar con la directora, espérame aquí ¿Está bien? -Dijo el mellizo para luego marchar-_

Naomi cruzó sus brazos y miraba con lentitud a los demás estudiantes que entraban los salones. Tan distraída estaba -como de costumbre- y sin darse cuenta un muchacho de cabellera rubia tropezó con ella.

- _¡Lo siento! -_ Dijo rápidamente la más baja, mirando de inmediato _-_

 _-N-No te preocupes... ¿Estás bien? -_ Respondió el rubio de ojos color limón levantándose despacio y ofreciéndole una mano a la castaña-

- _Gracias -_ Tomó la mano del chico y se puso de pies, al fijarse en el suelo pudo ver muchos papeles desparramados- _Que torpe soy... te ayudaré a levantarlos_

Naomi y el muchacho comenzaron a recoger los papeles, varios eran fichas y otras justificantes. La castaña pudo reconocer uno de los nombres en uno de los justificantes. "¿ _Castiel?"_ Abrió sus ojos, comenzó a sentir un ardor en su pecho, no, no era posible que fuera el mismo. Acomodó todos los papeles y se los entregó al rubio quien le dio una tenue sonrisa.

 _-Gracias -Dijo el muchacho- Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nueva?_

 _-Sí, llegué hace dos días de Italia... Me llamo Naomi, pero me dicen Mimi -_ Extendió su mano derecha, entrelazándola con la del rubio-

- _Yo me llamo Nathaniel._

En ese momento llegó Kentin, quien sonrió y tomó a Naomi de la mano y se la llevó corriendo hasta su salón, ambos llegaron jadeando y tomaron asiento, Kentin se sentó con una chica con el cabello del mismo color que él y ojos color turquesa. Tenía dos sujetadores del mismo color en su cabello. Mientras que Naomi se sentó con un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos celestes, la castaña no podía notar muy bien sus detalles, ya que se encontraba levemente encorbado jugando con un psp. " _Está tan concentrado"_ Naomi se dispuso a sonreír y sacó su cuaderno y un lápiz, dibujando torpemente dibujos.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ pensaba la castaña, a ratos mordiendo la punta contraria de su lápiz " _¿Y si era él? No, no podía ser el mismo..."_ Puso su mano en su frente y la otra continuaba dibujando " _¿Debo decirle a mi hermano?, no, no, no... No puedo decirle algo de lo que no estoy segura"_

- _Que lindo dibujas -_ La castaña miró de golpe a su costado derecho, donde el peli negro se había dispuesto a hablar- _Perdón si te asusté, mi nombre es Armin_

 _-Y-Yo soy Naomi, pero me dicen Mimi -_ Contestó, separándose con dificultad de sus pensamientos-

 _-¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez pálida._

 _-Sí, no te preocupes... es sólo que me ha tenido nerviosa el primer día._

El muchacho sólo sonrió, era obvio que no eran simples nervios. Se pasaron hablando, el muchacho era un amante de los juegos y Naomi decidió dibujarle a uno de sus personajes favoritos, parecían llevarse bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los mellizos se encontraban comiendo un sandwich preparado por su madre, mientras observaban a los demás estudiantes.

 _-La chica que estaba sentada a tu lado, ¿Es simpática?_

 _-¡Sí! Además dijo que sabía cocinar galletas -_ Puso una mirada cómica, luego de darle una mordida más al sandwich-

- _Dame el papel, debes aprender para que sirven los basureros, hermano._

 _-¿Por qué eres tan agresiva conmigo, Mimi?_ -El castaño le regaló una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el papel en el que estaba envuelto el sandwich-

Se encaminó hasta el basurero más cercano y al voltear no pudo evitar chocar con un chico.

- _Esta vez sí que me dolió -_ Dijo la castaña sobando su cabeza-

- _¡Ten más cuidado por donde andas! -_ Esa voz, la había oído antes-

La castaña miró rápidamente y grande fue su sorpresa.

- _¿C-Castiel? -_ Titubeó-

 _-Naomi... -_ El peli rojo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, puso su mano derecha en su cabeza y mordió su labio inferior-

Los ojos pardos de la castaña comenzaron a cristalizarse, lágrimas comenzaron a salir recorriendo hábil por sus mejillas. No era posible, ya no había más dudas. El Castiel que leyó en el justificante era el mismo que vivía en un recuerdo en su mente.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el primer cápitulo:') tardé dos días en hacerlo jeje.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Los padres de Kentin y Naomi son Felipe (Padre de sucrette) y María (Madre de Kentin) Para hacerlo más justo.**_


	2. Palpitares del pasado

Capítulo 2: " _Palpitares del pasado"_

" _¿Por qué? Habían tantos institutos en la ciudad y justo entrar en el mismo de Castiel"_ Decía musitando la castaña, dejando que las frías lágrimas rodearan sus mejillas. Se encontraba sentada en su cama, mordiéndo sus uñas. Luego de haber visto a Castiel, lo único que pasó por la mente de Naomi fue correr junto a su hermano y en el regreso a casa la chica no dijo ni una sola palabra.

- _Hijita -_ La madre de Naomi entró con lentitud a la habitación de la menor- _¿Qué sucede?_

 _-No es nada, mami -_ Respondió secando sus lágrimas-

 _-¿Y por eso estás llorando?_

 _-Sólo extraño Italia, nada más..._

Sólo bastó una caricia de la suave mano de su madre para que Naomi comenzara a llorar nuevamente. No podía, ¿Cómo se lo diría a su madre? ¿Cómo le diría que...? No, no, ella no debía saberlo. Mientras que la mayor parecía entender que su niña necesitaba sólo a alguien a su lado, no alguien que le estuviese cuestionando el por qué de su llanto, no. La mujer acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello de la más joven.

Siempre había tenido tanta confianza con su madre, pero, ¿Por qué no podía contárselo? Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, un descomunal ardor en su pecho crecía si seguía aguantando. " _¿Qué gano con que lo sepan?"_ , No, no debía decirlo. ¿Qué iba a conseguir? El peli rojo fue parte de su vida cuando esta sólo tenía quince años.

- _¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?_ -Preguntó su madre- _Quizá te sentirás mejor cuando comas algo delicioso_

 _-Bueno, gracias mami_

La castaña sonrió y vio marchar a su madre, se levantó rápidamente y le puso seguro a la puerta. A pesar de que debía distraer la mente, sus acciones hicieron lo contrario. Abrió su armario, de donde sacó una pequeña caja de zapatos decorada con cintas y stickers.

 _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_ Pensaba mientras mordía su labio inferior, el dolor que sentía era inmenso. Sólo debía olvidar a quién vio, pero en vez de eso, estaba desenterrando los recuerdos del pasado.

Abrió con lentitud la caja y cerró sus ojos sintiéndo como las lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente detenerse? Era obvio que lo que se encontraba allí dentro lastimaría lo más profundo de su corazón. Idiota, ¡Que idiota!

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una fotografía, la única fotografía que tenía con él. La tomó con su mano derecha y su mano izquierda se posó con lentitud sobre su boca. Por esos tiempos el muchacho tenía su cabello negro; era mucho más alto que ella y la abrazaba por la espalda. ¡Qué feliz se veían ambos!

¿Felices? No, no, no. En la fotografía claramente se veían sus miradas, sonreían sí. Eso no significa que estaban del todo feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El peli rojo se quedó totalmente quieto al ver a Naomi, claramente pudo notar que la castaña lo reconoció totalmente. Tras ver que se había dispuesto a correr, intentó seguirla. Pero, sus pies no se movieron, sólo reaccionó a mirarla caminar mientras desaparecía su silueta. No era posible que después de tres años, su corazón latía de la misma manera que cuando la conoció. ¿Por qué?

Un dolor insoportable, no lo dejaba consentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Tantos años debían haberlo echo olvidar a la castaña que algún día le robó el corazón. ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar en el mismo instituto que él?

- _¿Te sientes bien? -_ Preguntó el muchacho que estaba junto a él- _Desde que esa chica tropezó contigo te fuiste lejos con tus pensamientos._

El albino, tenía su ojo izquierdo color limón y el derecho de color verdoso. No era idiota, se dio cuenta que algo pasaba por la cabeza del peli rojo.

- _Por supuesto que no -_ Respondió por fin Castiel, intentando dejar sus pensamientos de lado- _Me pisó los pies, ¡Que torpe!_

 _-¿La conoces?_

 _-No, jamás la había visto_ -Sintió como si una flecha hubiera atravesado su pecho-

¿Estaba negando haber conocido a Naomi? ¿Por qué? Su corazón no paraba de latir a mil por horas, no entendía por qué estaba reaccionando muy diferente a lo habitual. Siempre se había topado con algunas de sus ex novias, y jamás había tenido la sensación de que su corazón palpite con ímpetu ¿Será por que, Naomi fue más que su novia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La caja que la castaña había guardado como tesoro por tres años estaba llena de cartas, algunas escritas de él para ella y otras que ella no se atrevió a enviarle. Memos que él pegaba en los cuadernos de ella. Hasta que llegó a encontrar lo que estaba buscando; la carta que jamás quizo abrir. La conservó cellada, pensó que lo extrañaría aun más si continuaba abría esa carta, de modo que lo guardó como un recuerdo de su "última" carta.

Estaba dispuesta a abrirla, pero tanto pensar y pensar le hicieron cambiar de opinión. ¿Por qué la iba a abrir? Sólo lograría volver a emocionarse, a recordarse y eso sólo la llevaría a decaerla aún más. No, no, no, no estaba dispuesta a seguir dañándose. Volvió a meter todo a la cajita y salió de su habitación para entrar al baño. Posó su mirada en el espejo, dónde vio la expresión que tenía tras ver todo eso. " _Pensé que lo había superado..."_ No, no lo había echo quizá. Su corazón no paraba de palpitar ferozmente y cerró sus ojos, lentamente su mano se posó en su vientre. Lágrimas salían, jamás lo iba a superar y quizá jamás podría encontrar el valor para decírselo a sus padres. Tal vez, si se lo hubiese contado a alguien, no habría tenido que correr hasta el aeropuerto. _"Si no hubiese caído de esa escalera del aeropuerto, te tendría en este momento a mi lado"_ Musitó, dándole suaves caricias a su vientre, vacío. ¿Sus padres hubieran aceptado que el joven peli negro, tan rebelde como lo conocían, fuera el novio de su hija? Y más aun. ¿El padre de su nieto? No, no lo habrían aceptado jamás. Naomi era "la princesa" de su familia. Puso sus manos en su boca para omitir subir la voz, no debían escucharla llorar.

¡Que difícil era aguantarse todo ese dolor! Su pecho ardía. Lo más doloroso de encontrar a Castiel nuevamente, fue que se abrieron viejas heridas. Su novio de la adolescencia era también el padre del bebé que perdió. No, no, no, el hecho de que se encontró con él era casualidad. Sólo casualidad.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo :'(**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews linduras ^^ críticas, consejos u opiniones, todo es aceptado y me ayudaría para mejorar.**_


	3. El mismo dolor

Capítulo 3: " _Un_ _mismo dolor"_

Naomi lavó su rostro, tenía los ojos muy rojos. Escuchó a su madre llamarla y salió rápidamente del baño y se dirigió al comedor. Pocos minutos después sintió pasos rápidos que provenían del pasillo.

- _Kentin, recuerda lo que dijo tu padre en la mañana. -_ Dijo la mujer poniendo dos platos en la mesa-

Naomi volteó su cabeza y vio a su hermano, mientras que este se sentaba lentamente abultando sus mejillas, la castaña sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas, frente a uno de los platos que dejó su madre sobre la mesa. Tomó uno de los cubiertos y dio el primer bocado, su madre sonreía mirándo a sus hijos, lo que más le gustaba era el brillo de los ojos verdosos de Kentin.

- _¿Les gustó? Lo preparé con mucho amor -_ Decía la mujer sonriendo- _Además hice una ensalada de fruta con salsa de chocolate. ¡Su postre favorito!_

La castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada, las expresiones que hacía su madre eran graciosas. Su madre sin dejar de lado las sonrisas, miraba con preocupación a su hija. No quería incomodarla, pero conocía a la perfección a su pequeña y no era algo de lo que debía despreocuparse. La mujer era muy inteligente, de modo que se sentó frente a ellos dispuesta a conversar.

- _¿Cómo les fue su primer día? -_ Preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda-

- _Bien, mamá -_ Respondió Kentin, mientras daba otra probada a su comida- _Conocí a una chica, se llama Melody y además le gusta mucho cocinar. También dijo que algún día podía hacer galletas para mí._

 _-Jaja ¿Piensas decirle a todo el mundo tu adicción con las galletas? -_ Preguntó dando pequeñas carcajadas la mayor- _¿Y tú, Mimi?_

 _-Bien, mami -_ Respondió quedamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos- _Conocí a dos chicos, uno de ellos se llama Nathaniel y es el delegado principal, estaba cargado de varios papeles. Y también conocí a Armin, es muy gracioso, quedó enamorado de mis dibujos. Además..._

Se quedó callada de golpe, abrió sus ojos y posó su mirada en su plato. ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? Casi se le escapa que vio a Castiel. ¡Debía separar sus pensamientos con su boca!

 _-¿Además...?_ -Preguntó el castaño, demandante tras ver que se desvió del tema-

 _-L-Los profesores son muy agradables... -_ Dijo sin más-

" _Entierra el pasado, Mimi, entiérralo"_ Se decía en su mente Naomi, tendría que evadir a toda costa el tema en su cabeza. Ya sabía que no había olvidado el pasado, pero, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Estaba dispuesta a ser feliz, esta vez se lo había prometido a sí misma y a su hijo que no logró nacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El peli rojo no paraba de pensar, estaba sentado frente al televisor y no lograba consentrarse. Sintió golpecillos en su puerta, eran demasiado suaves. Abrió la puerta sin dar una respuesta, sonrió luego de ver a su pequeña hermana, con su block de dibujo en sus manos. No esperó a que le dijera nada, volvió a encaminarse a su cama y se sentó. Inmediatamente la muchacha de cabello púrpura entró y se sentó en el escritorio del mayor.

- _¿Qué vas a dibujar ahora? -_ Preguntó el peli rojo mientras se levantaba de la cama para tomar otra silla y sentarse a su lado- _¿Puedo ver?_

 _-Sí... -_ Respondió sonrojada- _Hermano, encontré uno de mis viejos diarios. ¿Recuerdas que cuando era una niña en vez de escribir en mis diarios, dibujaba?_

Castiel asintió y abrió el block de dibujo, dándole una ojeada mientras escuchaba a su hermana.

- _Necesito que veas lo que escribí cuando viajamos a Italia... -_ Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior- _Fue la primera vez que escribí en mi diario, justo el día que nos fuimos._

 _-V-Violeta... ¿De qué se trata? El día que volvimos a casa prometimos no hablar más del tema._

 _-Por favor, léelo -_ Dijo cabizbaja, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño diario, del tamaño de la palma de su mano y se lo entregó- _Estaré dibujando, mientras lo lees..._

Castiel se levantó de la silla y se recostó en la cama, abriendo con lentitud el diario. La primera hoja tenía dibujado a Violeta y Castiel frente a un avión. No era difícil entender los dibujos de su hermana, ya que dibujaba bastante bien. Pasó hoja por hoja, algunos dibujos eran graciosos y otros tristes, hasta que llegó a un dibujo que provocó la dilatación de su ojos. Estaba dibujada una chica de corta cabellera, miró con lentitud y deslizó con suavidad su dedo índice en el color castaño del cabello.

La miraba detalladamente, parecía recordarla perfectamente. ¿Cómo no? Era hermosa. Un momento, ¿Por qué se había quedado como idiota mirando el dibujo de Naomi? No, no, no. No debía permitirse seguirla mirando de esa manera. ¡Que idiota!

Continuó pasando las hojas, eran dibujos y recuerdos maravillosos. Hasta que llegó a la penúltima hoja; cerró sus ojos y suspiró con fuerza, pensó detenidamente si estaba bien leerlo.

 _-Hermana, ¿Por qué quieres que lea esto? -_ Preguntó abriendo sus ojos para posarlos en la peli morado- _No gano nada con ver cosas de Mimi, ella fue mi novia en el pasado y..._

 _-Cass -_ Interrumpió- _Hoy en el instituto vi cuando ella tropezó contigo, vi la expresión en los ojos de ella y en la de tus ojos. Sé que su noviazgo fue algo que perteneció a su juventud, pero, esto es algo muy importante. No estoy diciendo que ustedes pueden volver a ser novios después de esto, no; pero sí puedo decir que si van a ser compañeros o amigos, debes al menos saber esto... no te detengas y léelo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Querido diario:_

 _Hoy desperté antes de que el despertador suene y diera las siete y media de la mañana, desperté con la misma sensación de cuando me acosté. Jamás había tenido una amiga tan cercana como Naomi. No quiero decir que con mi hermano no soy cercana, es sólo que hay "cosas" que simplemente no se pueden decir a los hombres. ¡Estoy triste! jamás volveré a ver a Mimi. También estoy muy triste por ella, es por eso que no me vino ninguna idea de qué dibujar y por primera vez, escribí. ¿Cómo empiezo?_

 _En este momento estoy en el avión que me lleva regreso a casa, mi hermano no ha separado su mirada de la ventana y lágrimas he visto caer, aun que se las limpia de inmediato. Mamá y papá están durmiendo, ¿Cómo es que no se han dado cuenta que Castiel está triste?_

 _He pensado a cada momento lo que dijo hoy Mimi._

 _"¡Por favor, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie!" Me pidió, se veía muy desesperada. "Eres mi mejor amiga, confío en ti..."_

 _Eso me alegró demasiado, Mimi confiaba plenamente en mí. Tomé sus manos, dejando que mi mirada hable por sí sola, obvio que no la traicionaría._

 _"Es muy vergonzoso decir esto" Cerró sus ojos y luego de dar un fuerte suspiro dejó salir las demás palabras. "Hace un mes, m-me acosté con Castiel"_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron completamente y me sonrojé, es verdad que teníamos mucha confianza y sabía que los novios hacían cosas vergonzosas, pero, escuchar que mi hermano había tenido relaciones era... bochornoso._

 _"¿Han tenido r-relaciones desde hace un mes?" tartamudee demasiado, y antes de que Mimi respondiera volví a hablar. "¿En qué momento? Quiero decir, casi siempre se la pasan conmigo y aparte de eso... ¿S-Supongo que están tomando precauciones?"_

 _Mimi se mordía las uñas, estaba nerviosa. "La primera vez fue en tu pijamada, tú estabas durmiendo y yo me levanté para ir al baño. Cuando salí me encontré con tu hermano en el pasillo y conversamos mucho tiempo, hasta que me besó. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su habitación... no es necesario que diga más ¿verdad?"_

 _Negué con mi cabeza. ¡Idiota hermano! Yo me llevaba a Mimi a dormir conmigo y él se la llevaba a su habitación._

 _"Y respecto a lo otro... Las otras veces si habíamos tomado precauciones, pero, la primera vez no" Mimi soltó lágrimas cristalinas, que triste fue verla así. "Estoy embarazada, Violeta"_

 _Se me paralizó el corazón , no logré reaccionar de inmediato. Tragué saliva y la miré muy asombrada. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Mimi se me lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar con ímpetu, era doloroso escucharla._

 _"¿Por qué no se lo dices a mi hermano?" Le pregunté, mis manos estaban acariciando su corta cabellera._

 _"No, no, él sólo tiene diecisiete..."_

 _"Y tú sólo quince años" Interrumpí, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello._

 _"No me entiendes, Violeta. No quiero darle esta responsabilidad, ¿Crees que tus padres cancelarán el viaje por que su hijo va a ser papá? Por supuesto que no"_

 _Mordí mi labio inferior, Mimi tenía mucha razón. Mis papás no iban a anular el viaje por Castiel y mucho menos por ese motivo. Mamá y papá dicen que mi hermano está muy rebelde y esto sería la gota que derrame el vaso._

 _"¿Se lo dijiste a tus papás?" Le pregunté y negó con su cabeza._

 _Escuché la voz de papá, ya era hora de irnos. No pude evitar derramar lágrimas, Mimi sonrió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y me abrazó con fuerza. No quería soltarla, la iba a extrañar demasiado. Me soltó con rapidez, "Vete" Musitó mordiendo su labio inferior, me alejé con lentitud y voltee por última vez para verla._

 _En estos momentos, que Castiel aun no ha soltado la mirada de la ventana me pregunto, ¿Como será mi sobrino cuando nazca?._


End file.
